


A Flower By Any Other Name

by SmallSlice



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, M/M, a couple of guys being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallSlice/pseuds/SmallSlice
Summary: Silas Dengdamore shouldn't be so excited at the prospect of seeing Panto Trost and yet?  He can't help himself.





	1. the fate of meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there !! this was written for the DGHDA valentines day bang 2019, be sure to check out the other great works in the collection and the art that goes with them.

Silas pushed open the door, listening for the bell that rang softly. It meant the beginning of a new day. The chance to see new and returning customers. Perhaps even a certain someone who worked next door… But no that was foolish, Silas was a Dengdamoor and shouldn’t be hopeful to see a Trost.

Even if Panto made his heart skip a beat. And was so nice each time they spoke, and looked at him with such kind eyes and spoke like a gentleman and…

No. Shaking his head, Silas dropped a stack of mail on the counter and set down his coffee from the shop down the street. He had to stop thinking about Panto. The mail, yes. Undoubtedly there would be bills, it was around the time when they would be due, that would focus his mind. For a few moments at least. Until he flipped to the third envelope and it read ‘Panto Trost.’

A smile briefly appeared before Silas sighed. He would have to go next door and face him. Not a terrible way to start the morning but how would he get any work done. Taking a hold of the mail, he moved to peer into the back room. Good. Wygar hadn’t arrived yet. If Silas moved fast enough, he could be there and back in no time. No one would have to know.

Just a quick visit.

The smile returned as Silas pulled tight his jacket. Just go over, drop off the mail. Not getting distracted by his pink hair and how it always looks so soft… And he was doing it again. Silas shook his head before shutting the door behind him. Taking the short walk over the the tattoo parlor he stopped before the small alcove where the entrance was located. A breath passed and he moved just out of site to push on the door.

It didn’t budge. Perhaps if he gave another push? No it seemed to be stuck tight. Silas pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, looking at his watch. Then the opening hours sign and back to the watch. Of course, too early. They weren’t due to open for at least a half hour. Ah yes, okay. Probably for the best. He did have to get back to the shop and finish getting things ready anyway. Silas stood for a moment extra, then slipped the mail underneath the door and headed back.

No sooner did Silas return, Wygar stepped out from the backroom. He raised his eyebrow at Silas in a silent question.

“You left door unlocked.” Wygar finished tying up his apron and crossed his arms over his chest. “Must have been important, hm?”

It felt like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Trying for a nonchalant mood, Silas nodded and slipped off his jacket. Perhaps it would have worked but he stumbled a little moving forward.

“So, how was your pretty boy?”

“I didn’t get to see Panto, they hadn’t opened just yet.” Silas moved to hang up his coat. The realised what he had just said. “Uh… the coffee shop was crowded because they had run out of milk and one of the workers had to go to the store and get more?”

Even Silas could tell the lie fell flat. His shoulders slumped but as he turned back around Wygar seemed to soften a little. There wasn’t a huge change, his arms were still crossed but his posture relaxed.

“You listen to heart too much. It is shit decision maker sometimes, also listen to head next time. It will tell you to lock front door when you leave.” For a brief moment, it looked as though Wygar smiled. Then he turned away to begin setting out the displays of flowers. 

Just like that the conversation ended and the day continued without any issues. Silas spent most of the morning putting aside the flowers that started to wilt. He had set up specific containers for them, a small light orange vase with a ribbon tied around it. It always sat on the front counter. With a small sign in front that read ‘have one, it’s on us.’ His mother never really approved of it. Each time she came through, she would scold Silas for just giving away what he should be selling.

But it was just another thing she didn’t approve of.

He pushed that thought aside. There was other matters at hand. Like the family that had just entered. With that Silas slipped easily into his routine, asking about their day and how he could help them. The same process repeated a few more times. Someone had rang to ask about a small bouquet for her girlfriend, a flustered looking detective wanted something simple for his partner and a police sheriff asked after something to brighten up his building.

That was just before lunch. After there was a bit of a lull, not much happened. Then a man in a yellow jacket entered, just sort of looking around at each of the different types of flowers. Then at some of the ribbon that was offered with each bouquet.

“Can I help you, sir?” Silas leaned around the counter, hoping to catch his attention.

“Hi…” The word seemed to have been drawn out. Given extra syllables. “My name is Dirk Gently and my boyfriend, Todd, is getting tattooed by a very nice man. So I thought I would get him some flowers. Todd, not the man.”

“O-Okay.” It was a bit of an effort but Silas managed to follow the trail of words. “Okay, yes flowers. Do you have any specific ones you have in mind or… “  

“Not really, but I think if I look at them for long enough then I’ll know.” Dirk waved a hand in the general direction of the closest wall of flowers and walked over to the counter. “Although Panto did seem to mention you when I asked about it.”

“He did?” Silas was glad that Wygar had left on deliveries, he wouldn’t be able to see the colour of his cheeks darken. And just at the mere thought of Panto, thinking of him! How incredible. But Silas must compose himself, there was a customer to serve. “Can I ask what he said?” 

That question seemed to lead down a very long and winding rabbit hole. For the next half hour the pair spoke. A little about Todd and Panto, a little about the different flowers and a lot of everything else. Dirk was prone to going off on tangents. But not returning  to the original thought. It was a little hard to follow along, but it was nice to have other things to worry about.

By the end they had also managed to pull together a brightly coloured bouquet for Dirk’s boyfriend. Silas just finished ringing Dirk up when Wygar walked through the door. He took one look at the mismatched flowers and at the bright coloured jacket, then walked through to the backroom. Most likely to put away the order receipt to file later.

“Good luck!” Dirk gave a wave and left through the door.

Then once more there was no more customers. It was pretty typical of an afternoon, so Silas used this time to clean up around the store. Sweeping up any fallen petals, straightening up the spools of ribbon and wiping the windows. When that was done, he found himself moving into the back room. Helping Wygar with the end of day jobs.

“What you need good luck for? Secret plans or something?” Setting down the pen he was using, Wygar fixed Silas with a look. One that always meant there was no getting out of this conversation. Except there was a knock at the door and the bell above the door rang. They both looked at the doorway to the front of the shop but Wygar was the one to call out, “We are closed!”

“I will go and see to them.” Silas got up, thankful for the distraction from the question. Mostly because he wasn’t sure how to answer it himself.

Standing in the middle of the shop and with the fading light from outside seemingly knowing exactly where to settle, Panto gave Silas a wave. He looked a little sheepish, but took another step forward.

“I hope I am not too late to see you.”


	2. there was never any other answer.

Silas wanted to pinch himself, but he settled for stepping up to the counter. And misjudging the distance, to stub his toe. Ow. The sharp pain dissolved any remaining thoughts of this being a dream.

“No, not at all. You have come at possibly one of the best times.” If he had arrived any later, then the shop would have been closed but any earlier and Wygar might have answered. That would have been disastrous.

“Ah, excellent then! In that case, I wish to thank you. You brought in my mail this morning? You did not have to but you were still kind enough to do it, so I feel that my words are not enough thanks. So Silas, would you do me the honor of going to coffee with me?”

“Coffee…” Both his heart and mind was racing. Silas wanted to yell, of course! That the honor was all his but he couldn’t make his mouth move. Not to mention Wygar who was still in the backroom and would be able to hear everything. “Panto, I-”

Panto closed the space between them, resting his hands on the counter. It was quite distracting. If Silas moved his hands, just so then they would be touching. But it was not the time, so he looked up and tried not to lost himself in Panto’s gaze. Silas was doomed.

“Please, do not feel the need to answer straight away. Our families have made it a bit difficult.” Panto gave a soft laugh and gently tapped his hand against Silas’. “Just come and see me when you are ready. Soon, I hope.”

“Soon, yes.” Silas nodded, slightly dazed. With that, Panto smiled again then turned and walked out. The door shutting softly behind him, leaving Silas with with his many thoughts.

Panto had come to see him. Had come to ask him for coffee and had called him kind! Silas pulled his hand to his chest, the hand that Panto had reached out and touched. Oh how he wanted to run outside and call out before it was too late but… Their families. Of course.

Just as he had thought of them, Wygar made his presence known. He cleared his throat loudly, folding his arms over his chest. Silas looked to him, feeling somewhat guilty. There was no doubt that he would have heard what just happened. Even less doubt that he would just leave it alone, pretend that he didn’t hear it. Taking a deep breath, Silas readied himself for what Wygar would have to say.

Except it didn’t come. They both just stood in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. Silas tapped his fingers on the counter before deciding to break the stalemate.

“I’ll remember to lock the door this time?” He had hoped to lighten the mood but it was too heavy.

“That is not point, you know this.” Wygar rolled his eyes before continuing with the same thing that has been repeated so many times. “You cannot trust Trosts. They are dangerous.”

“But are they? Our families have been like this for as longs I can remember, no one has ever expanded on what happened. Does any even know anymore?” Silas looked to Wygar, but his face hadn’t changed at all. “I didn’t think so. I will see you on Monday then.”

With that Silas reached for his coat, slipped it on and walked out the door. Perhaps a tad dramatic but he wanted to make his point across. All old families had false rivalries and they always fade over time. Silas had read about that in some of the older books in the family library. There had been some that mentioned the rivalry, but it was only in passing or simply called the feud.

It all seemed foolish. Letting something like this stand in the way of something that could bring happiness. By the time Silas had arrived home, he had decided. Tomorrow he would give Panto his answer.  


The next day couldn’t come fast enough for Silas. He had woken early and spent far too long deciding what to wear. After setting aside three different shirts, he remembered that there was no actual date today and that they were just going to organise one. That had calmed Silas, but didn’t put a damper on his mood. He was going to see Panto and Wygar didn’t work weekends, so he wouldn’t have to rush through anything.

And Silas did feel a little bad for snapping at him last night. Wygar had always just wanted what was best for him, the thought mattered. Even if it was outdated.  Standing outside of the tattoo parlor, he tapped out an apology. Normally Silas would have called but right now, he didn’t risk having another lecture. A simple text message would suffice. He would check in later on.

He glanced at the time and wondered if he was too early again. It was before they were set to open, but there had be someone to open the shop? And yesterday Panto had known that he stopped by earlier… Perhaps he should just knock and it there was no answer he could just as easily come back at a later time. Just as Silas stepped up to knock, the door swung open anyway.

“Are you just going to stand there like a statue or would you like to come in?” Litzibitz Trost stood in the doorway, on hand holding onto a cup from the cafe and the other running through her pink hair. “Right, just shut the door behind you. There’s a chair over there where you can wait, he won’t be long.”

Well that was certainly confusing. For a second Silas just watched as she walked back inside, more than just a few questions running through his mind. He set his sights on one of the long leather couches that sat in front of the front window. Did Litzibitz know that he was here for her brother? Or did she just assume he was a customer that arrived early? Hopefully not the latter. Silas wasn’t sure he was ready for a tattoo.

“Silas, I am glad you have come to see me! Part of me was worried that you wouldn’t.” Thankfully he didn’t have to think about it any longer, Panto smiled at him as he leaned over the counter. “Would you like to come through?”

“But I- Perhaps we got things confused, I am here to give you the an answer for the date?” Much to his surprise, Panto started to laugh.

“Of course you are! But I do have an appointment early this morning and I thought we could talk while I set things up? Unless you would like to wait until after?”

Mentally, Silas kicked himself. Yes, that made more sense than giving someone a surprise tattoo! It was still a normal work day. And he had to go open his own shop when this was finished, though he did have a little more leniency with his hours.

“No, no. Now would be good, you don’t mind having me there?” Standing back up again, Silas moved to the counter and watched Panto lift up on side of it.

“I am nothing if not professional, it is actually very easy to everything while speaking with someone.” Panto stepped to the side so Silas could move through. Then just as he was set to shut it, Litzibitz ducked through. “And in some cases, argue.”

Panto dropped it down and fixed her with a very pointed look. Which she returned with a finger pointed and tongue poking out.

“Do not forget who so graciously went to fetch the coffees this morning, _Bobo_.”

“And I picked up the ones yesterday!”

“Yes, because we take turns. Like the good children that we are.” Litzibitz grinned at him, waiting until he gave her one back before disappearing through a doorway.

Panto shook his head and whispered something about older siblings under his breath. It was something Silas had experience with, in a sense. He was the eldest but sometimes Farson had his moments. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug and followed Panto over to one of the work stations. It looked to be decorated in drawings and sketches done in varying details, and some photos of tattoos as well. Silas looked over to Panto who pulled out a small chair to sit on.

“My work, at least most of them. You can ask me about them if you like.” Well, Panto did offer…

After a moment of trying to navigate what looked like a massage chair, but covered in plastic wrap? Silas made himself comfortable, sitting with his legs crossed. He pointed to one of the rough sketches, it was in a different style to the others and Panto sighed when he saw what it was. He explained that Litzibitz had drawn it for him after he had lost a bet. But because of some awkward wording, all that was required was the design. Panto knew at some point she was going to use it as a wager. It was just a waiting game now. When Silas laughed, he was threatened with his own ‘terrible’ tattoo design. It didn’t stop him but Panto did join in.

Not long after the pair had settled down Panto’s early morning appointment arrived. And though Silas wanted to stay longer, it reminded him that his own shop needed tending to. He had started to walk away before he remembered what they had gone back there for.

“Panto, about our date. How does tonight sound?” Silas hoped that he did not sound too forward. But Panto smiled and nodded.

“That sounds wonderful, will you meet me back here? After our work days are finished. I’m sure our dinner will be interesting, if we are to go to a cafe.”

Both waved to each other as Silas actually left, this morning’s nerves and excitement bubbling to the surface again. He was glad that he chose to wear what he had. There was definitely no time to go home and change.

Opening the door, Silas was smiling to himself. He was going on a date tonight. Keeping that thought close to his chest, it was time to open up the shop. The day didn’t drag on, like it was more interested in skipping to the end as well. The flowers also seemed to be more, bright? Filling the room with such colour and fragrances. Perhaps it was just that Silas was noticing them with a different view. But it kept him from shutting the shop early.

And when it was time to close, it seemed like a shame to leave them here in the dark overnight…

So he gathered up a small bouquet, his things and walked back to the tattoo shop. Silas wasn’t able to keep the smile from his face as he knocked on the door, finally, then pushed it open. Music played from the speakers, something angry sounding but it accompanied the buzzing sound quite well. Leaning past the counter, Silas found Litzibitz leaning over someone’s lower arm.

“I guess we’ll be seeing you around a lot more then?” She didn’t seem to be bothered by it, sparing him  a look and a shrug. “Don’t forget to knock if we’re not open yet, standing outside is a little uncomfortable for us all. Oh and Panto shouldn’t be too long, he had to fix his hair or something.”

“Some of us want to look their best, you bobo fool.” With perfect timing, Panto walked out from a doorway towards the back. His sleeves were rolled up past his elbows, showing off the designs across them. Silas felt his heart stutter in his chest. He really did look his best. “The back is all locked up, all that’s left if the front. Good luck.”

“Wait, I need to speak with you. It’s quite important that you know, that you are the bobo fool actually.” Litzibitz laughed, then waved them away.

Panto just shook his head and led Silas out the front door. Once outside, he breathed out perhaps a sigh of relief. Then glanced the flowers and smiled. Ah yes, of course.

“It seemed impolite to leave them behind, so I thought that they would look lovely with you.” Silas held them out for him to take, their fingers brushing as the flowers changed hands.

“And you didn’t want to seem impolite? I do not think you are capable actually.” He took a moment to inhale their scent, then Panto reached out his arm in a ‘this way please’ gesture. “I have nothing to give you but the promise of an incredible evening, shall we?”


	3. something about this old coffee shop.

The cafe was warm, with a faint orange glow that settled around everything. Despite being the same one that Silas visited most mornings, it looked like a completely new place. There was no morning rush, just a group of four crowded around a small table. One looked very familiar actually, it was Dirk who waved excitedly and shot them a thumbs up before returning to his conversation. Strange but Silas turned his attention back to Panto and they made their way to the counter. 

Reading through the menu, they decided in the spirit of things, to have dessert for dinner. An overtly sugary looking slice, then two coffees. Having the pick of the tables, Silas picked one that was underneath a window. The street light illuminating the road outside and the lonely car that drove past. Panto set the flowers on the table, tucking them into an empty water jug. 

“At the risk of sounding repetitive, I am very glad that you decided to join me.” Leaning forward, Panto laced his hands together on the table. So distractingly close to Silas’ own. 

“How could I have turned down such an invitation? You sweeping through the doors, just before they were set to be locked?” Silas laughed. “Not to mention, your honor was at stake. You made it seem quite dramatic.”  

“And it was indeed, I do not know what I would have done if you had of said no.” 

“Not in a million years, would I have said no.” This time, Silas leaned forward. The gap between them closing fast. 

“Perhaps I should have asked sooner than I did, what would have happened then?” Panto’s voice dropped, it was closer to a whisper now. “Would you have still said yes?” 

“Yes. The question remained the same and so would be my answer. Unless,” his eyes flicked down to Panto’s lips for just a split second. “There is something else you want to ask?” 

And there might have very well been something but the moment they had made was broken by their cups being set down on the table. Followed by the plates with their dessert. Panto leaned back first, settling back into his seat. After thanking the waitress, Silas did too. Feeling his stomach growling, he reached for one of the forks. Panto must have had the same thought. They both tried to pick up the same one, hands bumping into each other. 

Their hands moved back, like magnets of the same polarity, somewhat lazily. Silas felt a warmth creep up the back of his neck. Part of him wanted to just take Panto’s hand, be done with how they both seem to be dancing around how they felt. But part of him also didn’t know just what he felt, there was just too many feelings to sort through. Then yet another part of him knew that he liked Panto, a great deal. 

Finding their own rhythm, Panto and Silas took turns at breaking off a piece of the slice. Only the backs of their hands brushing, instead of awkward fumbling. It was very sweet. Almost balancing out the coffees that sat at the table. Silas didn’t feel the need to add in any sugar. After it was finished, they spoke with safer subjects. 

Panto was the youngest, with only Litzibitz as a sister. Silas was the eldest, with a brother many years in his junior. Despite working in a tattoo parlor, most of Panto’s family were farmers. Where as Silas’ had come from old money and didn’t exactly approve of owning a simple flower shop. To lighten the mood, Silas mentioned how the weather lately had been rather nice. It cause both of them to start laughing like it was the best joke in the world. 

But like all good things, the date had to end at some point. A different waiter cleared away table but left the flowers in the jug for Panto to take with him. Outside the air had cooled down, a gentle breeze blowing past them. Silas watched as Panto pulled down his sleeves. Then tucked his hands into his pocket. It seemed like a good idea, in theory. So Silas shrugged out of his coat and slipped it over Panto’s shoulders. 

“I know that I am a little smaller than you, but this was always a little too long for me.” 

“Now you will be cold.” Panto shook his head, slipping on of his arms through the sleeves. “Here, walk closer with me. I shall warm both of us.” 

Silas definitely wasn’t going to pass up that opportunity, he threaded his arm through Panto’s and something about it felt familiar in a way. But he brushed it off as something from a dream or some such. It was a moment that he wanted to hang on to for as long as he could.

“I wonder, what happened to your nice weather, Silas?”  

“It is only around when the sun is, you cannot expect it to always be here.”

Tucked together they walked back to their shops, their pace seeming to slow the closer they got. Knowing that as soon as they got there, it would be over. And who could know what exactly the future held. They stood just outside of the flower shop, turning to face one another. 

“Panto, now I have a question for you.” A kaleidoscope of butterflies made a home in his chest, Silas wasn’t sure exactly what prompted this but… “I would like to kiss you.”

“Not in a million years, will I say no.” 

Stretching up Silas cupped Panto’s face softly, then leaned in to press their lips together. Panto wrapped his arms around Silas, pulling him closer returning the kiss. At first it was soft, chaste even but they drew it out and got more daring. It wasn’t the most graceful of first kisses. The wind was still cold, causing a chill to go up Silas’ back but he wasn’t cold. Silas was wearing a jacket that was just a little tight and it strained against his movement. They bumped noses and laughed into the kiss and it tasted like the too sweet slice they had shared and a hint of coffee. 

It was perfect to them. 

Silas was the one to pull back first, only because breathing was something he had to do. He rested his forehead against Panto’s. Even slower Panto began to release the hold he had, hands lingering. In raspy voices, they promised to meet each other again for a date. For an actual dinner this time. It was set for a few days away but in the meantime, the door to their shop was open. So long as they were both professionals and could continue working. 

There was still the question of what to do about their families, but that was something for next time. Neither wanted to talk about it and risk leaving a dark cloud over what was an excellent evening. So they both bid goodbye to each other, somewhat reluctantly and turned to go. Ready and waiting for the next time.


End file.
